1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a control method of a dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry devices may be categorized into washing machines, dryers which can perform drying and washing machines having a drying function which can perform washing and drying. Dryers are electric appliances which supply heated dry air to drying objects to dry them. A variety of dryers have been developed and the dryers accompany a variety of problems.